bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mikado Amarante
Awesome. Awesome page bro! Wish mine where like that. Thanks ^^ Blankslate 02:59, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : If I make a suggestion, you might want to change his last name. I know there are no Uchiha in Bleach, but considering Naruto is equally as popular as Bleach, it would probably be wise not to have a character with the "Uchiha" surname, especially because "Uchiha" is a deviation made of the Japanese word "uchiwa" (団扇) which means "fan". That reason alone makes the word "Uchiha" exclusive to Naruto. If you like the last name, I suggest changing it to "Uchiwa". Not that you absolutely have to, its just a suggestion to save you some face. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 00:44, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I had a feeling this would come up at some point. In all honesty, I was thinking of names that sounded good with "Akira" and weren't already in use with other characters of the same name. Don't worry, I'm still looking for another name and it will be changed soon. Blankslate 01:37, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Um, I have a few questions. Did you obtain permission from User:Zanpakuto-Leader to use the image you are using for the infobox, also why are you using a canon image for a fanon character as the "casual appearance" is from the quincy that just appeared in the manga. While it isn't against the rules it is heavily frowned upon to do so. The next question is why you are using Hichigo (when fused with Tensa) for your hollow spirit?--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 10:43, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 1) Yes I did obtain permission to use the images. 2) I didn't know that the casual appearance picture was from the Bleach manga. As with just about every other image that I find that everyone cannot stand for me to use, I found it on google. Add to that, ''plenty ''of users have used plenty of pictures from the Bleach manga and put them in their pages. So I don't know why me doing something similar would actually get noticed and criticized. :( 3) It was either use a picture of Hollow Tensa, or use a picture of Hollow Ichigo that bears no resemblance to Akira whatsoever. Does that answer your questions? Blankslate 11:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC) There is a difference sorta, we don't mind fan drawn images of canon characters that are edited but direct canon images are frown upon. Another thing using the "everyoneelse uses it" line is old and worn out Blank, im just giving you a heads up. Also you could simply not use a image for his hollow self as using a canon image of Tensa is just tacky if his zanpakutou is not Zangetsu. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 12:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Just saying. I'm the only one who ever gets pointed out for it and it gets pretty old after a while. And maybe if I can find a better image of someones inner hollow that resembles Akira, then I'll use it. Til then, I'm sticking with the current one, tacky or not. Blankslate 12:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Just realized Kyosei Yashi reminds me of the Spirit Wave o.O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:41, July 25, 2012 (UTC) It was actually inspired by the pokemon technique: Force Palm ^^; Blankslate 16:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I like him! I like this guy, he's pretty cool! ^^ BraveHeart70 (talk) 04:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :> Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 18:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Challenge. Can Yorokobi, fight this guy? I think it would be a fairly good match. BraveHeart70 (talk) 04:14, November 12, 2012 (UTC) I can try it sometime tomorrow or the day after ^^ Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 04:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Fine with me. XD Oh, if you want you coul review his page and get familiar with his techniques. :D BraveHeart70 (talk) 04:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC) First cousin to Ichigo? But not mentioned anywhere on this page? [[User:KawaTsuyo|''KawaTsuyo'']] Message 02:53, January 21, 2013 (UTC) That's what everyone THINKS his relationship to Ichigo is, but it's actually much deeper than that. It'll be revealed as his story goes on. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 02:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Kido Although it's awesome that you've decided to make use of Kido, I want to say that according to the skill level and the general idea of your character, it is extremely unlikely that he could possess this kind of skill. This is especially true in regards to wards, who are pretty much exclusively used by truly dedicated specialists. --Njalm (talk) 19:43, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the iput. I've already applied that part of the section to Gekko. Son of the Dawn (talk) 20:28, October 25, 2015 (UTC)